


Score One for Captain Oblivious

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Sam Winchester's Movie Reviews [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition, Films, Gen, Halloween, Halloween 2018, Scary Movies, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam somehow never knew Dean would like horror movies.





	Score One for Captain Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little belated, but I celebrate New Year at this time and I've been extremely not present in fandom for a few weeks. I just watched the episode and it was wholesome. :)

It’s 2018 and Sam doesn’t know Dean likes horror movies.

Simple math has escaped the former mathlete, at least when it comes to his brother.

Past introducing him to the horror movies Sam likes (because there are plenty of those), past their childhood, or being on the road with him for this many years as adults.

It’s almost like Sam doesn’t try to know Dean.

When they get home, Sam isn’t sure if Dean will be too spooked or too obsessed with his weird fan high about All Saint’s Day (3? 4? 5? 4, right?).

They’ll watch and find out.


End file.
